A Girl's Speculation
by jainlyn
Summary: A Girl's speculation about everything, but mainly of the man she bumped into.


A Girl's Speculation  
  
Prologue  
  
This is a real problem of mine.   
  
When I entered High School, I also entered a new school, that means new people. I guess you could call it a culture shock. People there actually think of their age, and sometimes, more. I guess I'm the different one. At the school where I came from, being quite sick of the same faces we see everyday, our minds stop maturing from the year we all meet. That means in kindergarten. I never really cared about the actions I made, because the people around are who they were every single day I see them. They're all so predictable. But in high school, every year I change classmates. And I meet people. Different kinds of people. And I can't predict, I can't understand. They're not so constant. And so I speculate. I started again from the beginning. Like a newborn baby, trying to understand what my parents were trying to tell me, I try to understand the world. And the more I grow older, the more I speculate.   
  
And this story is where you'll all meet me.   
  
Let's now start my ever so dull, yet interesting life. Serena Carlson's Life.  
  
-  
  
The wind is hot and cold at the same time. Hot because it's almost summer, and cold because it was just after sunrise. I was enjoying my coffee, drinking it while walking. The taste of the liquid, slowly spreading through my body, and I sighed.   
  
I love the taste of coffee in the mornings, makes the cold go away.   
  
I threw the cup on a garbage can, and quickly made my way.  
  
I was on my way to the university, quite early in the morning. I wanted to prepare for my report, one huge project. I was about to take a sharp turn around the corner when out of nowhere I bumped into someone. I stumbled back but thankfully didn't make it to the ground.   
  
'Ugh, thank God I didn't fall, that would've ruined my clothes.'  
  
My clothes, business attire, which is the only one I have. I don't get that many reports, since my course doesn't require that much, only performance on the field. I've prepared so much for this report. And nothing is going to worry me. So I did my best, but my best had failed.  
  
I was trying to keep a happy demeanor, not really wanting to let that incident change my mood. I would've probably squeaked an apologize, or excused myself for being absent minded. I would've taken the blame, and walked away satisfied that I've done my little part of being human. But that all went flying when the man, taken from his (lovely) voice, suddenly realized what could've happened to his suit, which apparently looked no less than a thousand bucks.  
  
"I have no complaints of children being feisty as ever, but one should think that some people should have guardians who can keep an eye, especially on those trouble makers who like bumping to people. Some people here are trying to work themselves out, but some children had almost ruined my week's salary. And it's unintentional. It's quite unfair, don't you think?"  
  
I stood there, shock written all over my face, which I hid while I faced down. Then I began to growl.   
  
I was seething.  
  
'Who was this guy to judge?'  
  
'First of all, I am not a child. I am college student who's studying to be an engineer. I guessed my hair, on two pigtails, looked a little childish. And my face doesn't really describe a twenty-year-old woman, more like a sixteen-year-old girl. But still, that does not make me a child. And second, what's he against children? Children have a right to be feisty anytime they want. That's what makes them what they are. Why is this guy being such an ass?'  
  
Since I haven't seen yet the face of my "bumper", I begin to wonder.  
  
'He's probably hideous. That's why he's so conscious of himself making mistakes. He can't take another more mistake since his first one is his face. He'd done everything he could do on his power, became rich and all, but still can't change his negative look. On the other hand, he could be gorgeous. The one that I absolutely hate more than anything. He probably gets all the women he want, and still attacks helpless children whenever they come his way.'  
  
'Yes, that's it. He's probably one of those. I'm not the one at fault here.'  
  
And after realizing that, I attacked.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but don't you think you should also look at yourself? I mean, I'm not the only one who'd done the act. You're also involved. You should at least be humble enough to correct me, if ever I'm the one at fault. But instead, you insulted me by indicating that I'm a child. And if ever I am a child, then you should understand, as you've said it, that children are feisty."  
  
'Ha! That's telling him! That should straighten his head. Man! I've never been good at debating, but I'm good at arguing. I'm so weird. Maybe it's got something to do with the public watching the debaters. Well, I guess people tend to look at me whenever I argue with someone at full capacity anyway, but there's no one to judge whether I'm right or wrong. Maybe that's...'  
  
After a moment, I noticed something. While I was busy congratulating myself, I didn't realize that the man was still not speaking.  
  
'Why is the man still not speaking? It's possible that I surprised him. I mean, a child couldn't have said all those things, except maybe if I'm a genius. But, we've been standing here for quite a while. Maybe his throat caught a bug or something. Or maybe he was shocked. Oh my God! What if he's an old grumpy man? And he had a heart attack; all because of me not letting myself lose to an imaginary picture of him. Oh no.'  
  
I became teary, and decided to look at him, all the while looking at my shoes.  
  
I looked at his shiny leather shoes and pants.  
  
'Classy.'  
  
And his shirt and neck.  
  
'Very masculine. Damn. He's one heck of a grampa!'  
  
And his face...  
  
...  
  
I was wrong.   
  
His not an old man.   
  
Nor is he ugly.  
  
Neither gorgeous.  
  
...  
  
'He's...'  
  
By now, we were staring at each other. I was looking up at his face, and he was looking down on mine. People who saw us probably thought we were lovers who were about to kiss, as our faces were a little too close to each other. I guess we were both shock, though I don't know why he was shock at the first place. Me, from the way he looked.  
  
'Beautiful.' 


End file.
